finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schwarzmagier
thumb|180px|[[Vivi Orunitia, Schwarzmagier in Final Fantasy IX]] Der Schwarzmagier (jap. 黒魔道師 bzw. 黒魔道士, Kuromadōshi) ist eine wiederkehrende Charakterklasse, die bereits seit dem ersten Titel Bestandteil der Final Fantasy-Reihe ist. Bewandert in den Künsten der Schwarzmagie ist es innerhalb einer Party seine Aufgabe, Gegner mit offensiven Zaubern anzugreifen und in manchen Titeln zudem negative Zustandsveränderungen zu erteilen. Zu diesem Zweck verfügt er über exzellente Magiewerte und viele MP, weist im Gegenzug jedoch wenige HP und geringe Verteidigungs- sowie Angriffswerte auf. Die blaue Robe und der beige Spitzhut sind typische Merkmale, die einen Schwarzmagier rein äußerlich als solchen ausweisen. Sein Gesicht ist in den meisten Titeln im Schatten seines Huts verborgen, wobei nur die Augen als zwei gelb leuchtende Punkte aus dem Dunkel hervorstechen. Für gewöhnlich zählen Ruten und Stäbe zu den klassischen Waffen eines Schwarzmagiers, seltener auch Messer. An Ausrüstung stehen ihm meist magische Roben und leichte Bekleidung zur Verfügung. Bekannte Charaktere, die man dieser Charakterklasse zuordnen kann, sind etwa Palom aus Final Fantasy IV, Vivi Orunitia aus Final Fantasy IX und Lulu aus Final Fantasy X. In Final Fantasy XIII und dessen Nachfolger kann man die Rolle des Verheerers mit einem Schwarzmagier vergleichen, da sie es einem Charakter ermöglicht, schwarze Magie zu wirken. Auftreten Final Fantasy I 50px|right|Kampfsprite des Schwarzmagiers aus Final Fantasy I (NES) :Hauptartikel: Schwarzmagier (FFI). In Final Fantasy I ist der Schwarzmagier eine der sechs Charakterklassen, welche zu Beginn des Spiels zur Verfügung stehen. Seine Stärke liegt im Wirken von mächtigen Schwarzmagiezaubern. Im Gegensatz dazu besitzt er verhältnismäßig geringe Statuswerte bezüglich der HP und des Angriffs. Der Schwarzmagier kann im späteren Verlauf zum Schwarzmagus aufsteigen und dadurch sämtliche schwarzmagischen Sprüche des Spiels erlernen. Außerdem handelt es sich bei den Händlern in Schwarzmagieläden um Schwarzmagier. Final Fantasy II In Final Fantasy II übernehmen Schwarzmagier die Rolle von Händlern, die in ihren Magieshops Grimoires verkaufen. Ferner ähneln die Bewohner der Stadt Mysidia in ihrer Erscheinung Schwarzmagiern, auch wenn sie rote statt blaue Kutten tragen. Final Fantasy III [[Datei:Luneth Schwarzmagier FFIII.jpg|thumb|100px|Artwork von Luneth als Schwarzmagier aus Final Fantasy III (DS)]] Der Beruf des Schwarzmagiers ist einer der 23 möglichen Berufe in Final Fantasy III. Dieser Beruf kann nach dem Aktivieren des Windkristalls erlernt werden. Ein Schwarzmagier kann Schwarzmagie bis einschließlich Stufe 7 nutzen. Im späteren Verlauf des Spiels wird der Schwarzmagier hinsichtlich der Werte und der Fähigkeiten vom Hexer übertroffen, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch ist der Schwarzmagier eine Bereicherung für eine starke Gruppe. Er sollte in der hinteren Reihe positioniert werden, wo er weniger Schaden erhält. Von dort aus kann er Gegner mit mächtigen Sprüchen wie Feuer oder Eis attackieren. Durch das Ausnutzen von gegnerischen Schwächen, also beispielsweise das Wirken von Blitz auf im Wasser lebenden Monstern, fügt er mit Leichtigkeit mehr Schaden als seine Schwerter schwingenden Mitstreiter zu. Während der Hexer eine hohe Anzahl der Schwarzmagiesprüche der Stufen 5 bis 8 besitzt, sind die Sprüche der Stufen 1 bis 4 die Spezialität des Schwarzmagiers. Im Gegensatz zum Weißmagier besitzt der Schwarzmagier niedrige Verteidigungswerte, weshalb er stets von einem stärkeren Mitstreiter geschützt oder geheilt werden sollte. Gehen ihm die Magiepunkte aus, sind Pfeil und Bogen ein guter Ersatz. Folgende Ausrüstung kann ein Schwarzmagier anlegen: *Stab *Rute *Bogen *Pfeil Final Fantasy IV Der junge Palom ist ein Schwarzmagier und kann alle im Spiel verfügbaren Schwarzmagien erlernen. Des Weiteren ist Rydia ebenfalls in der Lage Schwarzmagie zu wirken, auch wenn ihr zusätzlich eine breite Auswahl an Beschwörbaren zur Verfügung steht. In der Nintendo DS-Version des Spiels wird ihre Rolle als Schwarzmagier deutlicher, da Palom im Laufe der Handlung die Gruppe verlässt und nicht mehr als spielbarer Charakter zur Verfügung steht. Weiterhin besitzt Rydia stark ausgeprägte Magie-Werte. Zudem tauchen in Mysidia mehrere Schwarzmagier auf, die das Dorf bewohnen und sich dem Studium ihrer Künste hingeben. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Als Schwarzmagier stehen im Interlude zu Final Fantasy IV erneut Palom und Rydia zur Verfügung. Kurzzeitig kann der Spieler auch Rydia? in seine Gruppe aufnehmen, welche selbige Fähigkeiten wie die echte Rydia besitzt. Zudem tauchen in Baron einige Schwarzmagier als nicht spielbare Charaktere auf. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years tauchen Rydia und Palom erneut auf und fungieren dort als Schwarzmagier. Rydia ist vornehmlich zu Beginn der Story auf ihre Schwarzmagier-Fähigkeiten angewiesen, da sie kurzzeitig ihre Beschwörungen verliert. Allerdings erscheint zusätzlich ein Nebencharakter, welcher Black Mage heißt und ebenfalls aus Mysidia stammt. Gemeinsam mit White Mage unterstützt er die Protagonisten zeitweise. Final Fantasy V thumb|Die Charaktere als Schwarzmagier In Final Fantasy V gehört der Schwarzmagier zu den ersten sechs Berufen, die angenommen werden können. Man erhält ihn im Windschrein. Schwarzmagier können Dolche und Ruten anlegen und verfügen über vergleichsweise hohe Magiewerte. Folgende Fähigkeiten kann ein Schwarzmagier erlernen: Final Fantasy VIII [[Datei:Schwarzmagier FFVIII.jpg|thumb|Schwarzmagier im Triple Triad-Tutorial von Final Fantasy VIII]] Ein Schwarzmagier hat in Final Fantasy VIII einen . Er ist im spielinternen Tutorial zum Kartenspiel Triple Triad im Hintergrund zu sehen. Final Fantasy IX :Gegnerartikel: Magier Typ A, Magier Typ B und Magier Typ C. Vivi Orunitia ist der einzige Schwarzmagier, welcher dem Spieler aktiv zur Verfügung steht. Er verwendet dabei Stäbe und Zepter, um neue Zaubersprüche zu erlernen, beherrscht die Fähigkeit Sammeln, um seine magischen Werte vorrübergehend zu steigern und besitzt schwache physische Werte. Außerdem gehört er der gleichnamigen Rasse der Schwarzmagier an, welche zunächst zu Kriegszwecken im Dorf Dali produziert werden, jedoch später ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickeln und sogar eine Gemeinschaft aufbauen. Fortan leben sie im Dorf der Schwarzmagier auf dem Äußeren Kontinent und treiben Handel mit den Orklingen von Kondeya Pata. Allerdings ist ihre Lebensspanne begrenzt und so fürchten sich viele von ihnen vor dem Tod. Statt Namen tragen die Schwarzmagier Nummern. Final Fantasy X Zwar kann in Final Fantasy X jeder Charakter Zauber der Schwarzmagie erlernen und anwenden, jedoch erfüllt lediglich Lulu die grundsätzlichen Merkmale des Schwarzmagiers, denn sie besitzt sehr geringe Werte im Bereich des physischen Angriffs und selbiger Abwehr. Im Gegenzug verfügt sie zu Beginn des Spiels über die höchsten Magiewerte und gleichzeitig die größte Chance einem physischen Angriff des Gegners auszuweichen. Zudem befindet sich ihr Startpunkt auf beiden Sphärobrett-Varianten am nächsten zu den meisten Schwarzmagie-Zaubern und ihre Ekstase ist ausschließlich darauf ausgerichtet eben diese Zauber zu wirken. Final Fantasy X-2 :Hauptartikel: Schwarzmagier (FFX-2). Mittels eines bestimmten Kostüms können Yuna, Rikku und Paine zum Schwarzmagier werden und entsprechende Zauber wirken. Der dazugehörige Kostümsphäroid befindet sich auf Besaid und der Spieler erhält ihn zwangsläufig während des ersten Besuches des Dorfes. Final Fantasy XI [[Datei:Tarutaru Schwarzmagier2 FFXI.jpg|thumb|150px|Ein Tarutaru als Schwarzmagier aus Final Fantasy XI]] Der Schwarzmagier ist eine der sechs Jobklassen, welche in Final Fantasy XI bereits zu Beginn des Spiels zur Verfügung stehen. Ihm ist es möglich, eine Vielzahl an offensiven Zaubern zu wirken, die den Gegnern enormen Schaden erteilen. Tarutaru eignen sich unter den fünf Völkern Vana'diels am besten als Schwarzmagier, da sie vergleichsweise mehr MP und höhere Intelligenz-Werte aufweisen. In der Romanreihe zu Final Fantasy XI handelt es sich bei wiederkehrenden Tarutaru-Figur Perutata-Porutata-Prompta um eine Schwarzmagierin. Sie wetteifert mit Professorin Shantotto, die ihres Zeichens ebenfalls Schwarzmagierin ist, darum, wer mehr Wissen und Macht besitzt. Zudem ist bekannt, dass Iris' Vater in den Künsten der Schwarzmagie bewandert war. Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System Das Lizenzbrett des Black Mage in Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System steht im Zeichen des Steinbocks (Capricorn) und enthält Lizenzen für alle schwarzmagischen Sprüche des Spiels sowie für einige grünmagische Zauber. Der Schwarzmagier kann hauptsächlich Stöcke und magische Ausrüstung anlegen, doch wenn die Lizenzen der Esper Mateus, Adrammelech, Smjasa, Hashmallim, Zeromus und Exodus freigeschaltet werden, können auch einige Granaten und schwere Ausrüstungsgegenstände angelegt werden. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Im Nachfolger von Final Fantasy XII muss der Spieler häufig gegen Mogrys kämpfen, die den Beruf des Schwarzmagiers angenommen haben und im Kampf sowohl auf zustandsverändernde als auch offensive Zauber zurückgreifen können. Außerdem wird dem spielbaren Charakter Kytes eine ähnliche Rolle des Schwarzmagiers zugeordnet, da er zahlreiche schwarzmagische Sprüche beherrscht und anwenden kann. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Eines von Noels Kostümen ist an das Aussehen von Palom in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years angelehnt und kann kostenpflichtig als herunterladbarer Inhalt erlangt werden. Darüber hinaus gibt es im herunterladbaren Szenario Requiem der Göttin insgesamt sechs neue Rollen, die von Lightning verwendet werden können, unter anderem auch der Magus. Dieser ersetzt in diesem Szenario teilweise den sonst bekannten Verheerer und weist die drei Fertigkeiten Blitz, Blitzra und Blitzga vor. Final Fantasy XIV thumb|left|150px|Ein [[Lalafell als Schwarzmagier aus Final Fantasy XIV]] Der Schwarzmagier stellt in Final Fantasy XIV den klassenspezifischen Beruf des Thaumaturgen dar. Um zum Schwarzmagier wechseln zu können, muss der sogenannte Schwarzmagier-Kristall ausgerüstet werden. Diesen erhält man nach Abschluss des Auftrags Wer die Stimme hört, den man erst annehmen kann, wenn sich der eigene Charakter als Thaumaturg mindestens auf Stufe 30 befindet und als Waldläufer Stufe 15 oder höher erlangt hat. Der Schwarzmagier kann fortgeschrittene Zauber und Fähigkeiten wie Flare oder Apokatastasis erlernen. Final Fantasy Tactics In Final Fantasy Tactics ist der Schwarzmagier eine Jobklasse. Seine Zauber richten schweren Schaden an und können dazu verwendet werden, viele Einheiten mit einem Schlag zu beseitigen. Da seine Magie jedoch auch vor eigenen Einheiten nicht Halt macht, sollte ein Schwarzmagier mit Bedacht eingesetzt werden. Von allen Standardklassen besitzt der Schwarzmagier die höchste Magiestärke. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Datei:Moogle Schwarzmagier FFTA.jpg|thumb|180px|Ein Moogle als Schwarzmagier in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance]] Der Schwarzmagier ist einer der Startberufe in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance und kann von Menschen, Moogle und Nu Mou angenommen werden. Er ermöglicht das Erlernen und Wirken von Schwarzmagie. Als Waffen führen Schwarzmagier Zepter mit sich. Am besten eignen sich Nu Mou für diesen Job, da sie als Schwarzmagier ein höheres Magie-Energie-, Magie-Resistenz-und MP-Wachstum aufweisen als Menschen oder Moogle. Diese sind im Gegenzug schneller und beim Moogle steigt die Verteidigung pro Stufenanstieg am stärksten an. Für eine Charakterentwicklung hin zum Zauberer ist der Schwarzmagier für einen Menschen empfehlenswert, da bei dieser Klasse die Statuswerte MP, Magie-Energie und -Resistenz im Vergleich zu seinen anderen Berufen relativ stark ansteigen. Montblanc startet als Schwarzmagier. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Der Schwarzmagier ist ebenfalls als Charakterklasse in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift vertreten und kann dort, wie schon im Vorgänger, nur von Hume, Mogrys und Nu Mou ausgeübt werden. Er greift dabei im Kampf auf die Schwarzmagie zurück und unterstützt damit seine Mitstreiter. Sobald ein Charakter mit diesem Beruf eine bestimmte Anzahl an Fertigkeiten gelernt hat, werden nach und nach die Berufe Blaumagier und Illusionist für Hume, Zeitmagier für Mogrys und Illusionist und Zeitmagier für Nu Mou freigeschaltet. Final Fantasy Tactics S Der Schwarzmagier ist hier als einer der insgesamt 300 spielbaren Charakterklassen vertreten und kann vom Spieler während eines Kampfes ausgewählt und verwendet werden. Crystal Defenders In diesem Serienableger besitzt der Schwarzmagier ebenfalls einen Auftritt und ist hierbei in allen Spielmodi vertreten, im letzten wird diese Charakterklasse sogar von einem Hume anstelle eines Mogrys repräsentiert. Neben seinen äußeren typischen Merkmalen kann er auch die Zauber Feuer und Blitz, was vom Spielmodus abhängig ist. Dabei kann er in einem großen Radius Schadenszauber einsetzen, im Gegenzug ist die Wiederverwendungszeit jedoch lang. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King [[Datei:Clavat Schwarzmagier MLaaK.png|thumb|150px|Clavat als Schwarzmagier in My Life as a King]] Der Schwarzmagier ist ein Beruf, der von Clavats und männlichen Yuke ausgeübt werden kann. Damit Clavats zu Schwarzmagiern werden können, muss König Leo eine Akademie für Schwarzmagier errichten. Für männliche Yukes ist es der einzige Beruf, dem sie nachgehen können. Die verschiedenen schwarzmagischen Zauber werden nach und nach verfügbar, sobald bestimmte Gebäude gebaut werden. Final Fantasy Dimensions Der Schwarzmagier ist einer der zu Beginn verfügbaren Berufe für sämtliche Charaktere. Final Fantasy Explorers In Final Fantasy Explorers ist der Schwarzmagier eine spielbare Charakterklasse und kann Gegner mit den serientypischen Schwarzmagiezaubern aus der Ferne angreifen. Dissidia: Final Fantasy In Dissidia: Final Fantasy ist eine Schwarzmagier-Karte im Kolosseum-Modus vertreten und bewirkt dort, dass Kampfkarten häufiger als sonst auftreten. Außerdem sind im Spiel die Sprites der Schwarzmagier aus Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy III und Final Fantasy V, letzterer repräsentiert von Bartz Klauser, als Spielerbilder enthalten und können im Museum begutachtet werden. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy gibt es im Labyrinth-Modus eine Jobkarte mit einem Schwarzmagier darauf. Sie bewirkt, dass seltene Karten häufiger auftauchen. Weiterhin kann man den Schwarzmagier als Job für einen Charakter im Party-Modus des Quick Battles festlegen. Dadurch erhöht sich der ausgeteilte Magieschaden um 50%. Wie bereits im Vorgängertitel gibt es in Dissidia 012 zusätzlich einige Spielerbilder mit Schwarzmagiern darauf. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Schwarzmagier stehen ab dem Spielbeginn zur Verfügung. Sie rüsten Stäbe aus und ihr wichtigster Statuswert ist die Intelligenz, weil ihre Fähigkeiten darauf basieren. Final Fantasy All the Bravest right |Beschreibung im Spiel}} Der Schwarzmagier ist in Final Fantasy All the Bravest ein Charakter, der bei Erreichen von Level 5 automatisch freigeschaltet wird. Im Kampf setzt er Blitzga ein. Chocobo-Serie [[Datei:Croma CT2.jpg|thumb|left|140px|Croma aus der Chocobo-Serie]] Der wiederkehrende Charakter Croma verkörpert innerhalb der Chocobo-Serie einen Schwarzmagier und unterstützt Chocobo bei dessen Abenteuern. Er taucht in den Titeln Chocobo Racing, Chocobo's Dungeon 2, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales sowie Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha auf. In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon hat Croma ebenfalls einen Auftritt, jedoch handelt es sich bei ihm hierbei, anders als in den anderen Titeln, um ein Mädchen. Ferner kann Chocobo in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon den Beruf des Schwarzmagiers annehmen und dadurch typische schwarzmagische Sprüche wirken. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Der Beruf des Schwarzmagiers ist beim Final Fantasy Trading Card Game auf zahlreichen Karten vertreten. Diese besitzen die Elemente Feuer, Eis, Erde oder Blitz. Weitere Auftritte Kingdom Hearts-Reihe Der Schwarzmagier ist ein Gegner, welcher wiederholt in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe auftaucht und zu den Herzlosen gehört. Seine Erscheinung mit Robe und Zipfelmütze lässt erkennen, dass er dem typischen Aussehen der Schwarzmagier aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe nachempfunden wurde. Er greift ausschließlich mit Zaubern verschiedener Elemente an und ist zudem in der Lage sich zu teleportieren. Schwarzmagier tauchen lediglich als Statuen an zwei verschiedene Orten auf. Eine Statue hält einen Stab, die andere liest ein Buch. Mario Slam Basketball right|90px Der Schwarzmagier ist ein freischaltbarer Charakter in Mario Slam Basketball, an dessen Entwicklung Square Enix beteiligt war. Sein Spezialwurf heißt Meteorit. Man erhält den Schwarzmagier, indem man beim Regenbogen-Cup Gold erreicht. Mario Sports Mix left|120px Der Schwarzmagier hat zusammen mit den anderen Final Fantasy-Charakteren aus Mario Slam Basketball einen erneuten Auftritt in Mario Sports Mix für die Nintendo Wii. Man kann ihn hier freischalten, indem man den Stern-Cup viermal abschließt. Galerie en:Black Mage (Job) es:Mago negro it:Mago nero (classe) Kategorie:Charakterklasse Kategorie:Klassen (FFV) Kategorie:Klassen (FFXI)